mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Final Conflict 2003
Tokyo, Japan |attendance = |buyrate = |previous_event = Pride Bushido 1 |following_event = Pride Shockwave 2003 |sherdog = 1844 }} Pride Final Conflict 2003 was a mixed martial arts event held by Pride Fighting Championships. It took place at the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan on November 9, 2003 and had over 67,450 people in the audience. This event was host to the semi-finals and finals of the 2003 Pride Middleweight Grand Prix tournament. The first round of the tournament was contested at the Pride Total Elimination 2003 event the previous August. Background Ultimate Fighting Championship President Dana White had made a $250,000 bet with Nobuyuki Sakakibara that Chuck Liddell would win the whole tournament. However, after Liddell lost to Quinton Jackson in the tournament's second round, Dana changed the terms of the bet that Liddell would have had to beat Wanderlei Silva in order for the bet to be in place. Randy Couture, who was at the time the UFC Light-Heavyweight Champion, provided commentary for the main event, in which Wanderlei Silva battled Quinton Jackson in the tournament finals. This was not the only time Couture was involved with the event - he and Bas Rutten, both former UFC Heavyweight Champions, provided a promo about the oft-discussed UFC vs Pride rivalry due to Liddell's participation. In the promo, Couture "choked out & spanked" Rutten for calling him an "old man". Results Tournament alternate bout Murilo Bustamante vs. Dan Henderson :Dan Henderson knocked out Murilo Bustamante after 53 seconds of action. As Bustamante was going for a takedown, Henderson caught him in the head with a knee strike and followed up with punches on the ground. Tournament semi-finals ' Quinton Jackson vs. Chuck Liddell' :Jackson advanced to the finals by defeating Liddell by TKO 3:10 into Round 2. Liddell's corner threw in the towel. Wanderlei Silva vs. Hidehiko Yoshida :Wanderlei Silva was victorious in a unanimous decision over Hidehiko Yoshida. Tournament finals Quinton Jackson vs. Wanderlei Silva :Reigning Pride Middleweight Champion Wanderlei Silva won the 2003 Pride Middleweight Grand Prix by defeating Quinton Jackson in the finals. At 6:28 in the first round, Silva was declared the winner by TKO after he connected with many consecutive standing knee strikes to the head. Pride 2003 Middleweight Grand Prix bracket Chuck Liddell' | RD1-team2= Alistair Overeem | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3=' Quinton Jackson' | RD1-team4= Murilo Bustamante | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD1-team5=' Hidehiko Yoshida' | RD1-team6= Kiyoshi Tamura | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6=L | RD1-team7=' Wanderlei Silva' | RD1-team8= Kazushi Sakuraba | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8=L | RD2-team1= Chuck Liddell | RD2-team2=' Quinton Jackson' | RD2-score1=L | RD2-score2=W | RD2-team3= Hidehiko Yoshida | RD2-team4=' Wanderlei Silva' | RD2-score3=L | RD2-score4=W | RD3-team1= Quinton Jackson | RD3-team2=' Wanderlei Silva' | RD3-score1=L | RD3-score2=W }} Pride Interim Heavyweight Championship Grand Prix Final Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Mirko Filipovic :Nogeira won by submission over the previously undefeated Crocop. Nogueira locked Crocop in an armbar 1:45 into Round 2. Pride Interim Heavyweight Championship Grand Prix Bracket Antonio Nogueira' | RD1-team2= Ricco Rodriguez | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3= Igor Vovchanchyn | RD1-team4=' Mirko Cro Cop' | RD1-score3=L | RD1-score4=W | RD2-team1=' Antonio Nogueira' | RD2-team2= Mirko Cro Cop | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2=L }} Other matches Dan Bobish vs. Gary Goodridge :Goodridge won by TKO over Bobish in only 18 seconds. The referee stopped the fight as Goodridge attacked Bobish with a flurry of punches. Heath Herring vs. Yoshihisa Yamamoto :Heath Herring choked out Yoshihisa Yamamoto at 2:29 in Round 3, getting the submission victory. Kevin Randleman vs. Kazushi Sakuraba :Sakuraba defeated Randleman by submission with an armbar 2:36 into Round 3. See also * Pride Total Elimination 2003 External links * F